Our Little Family
by visionsofsugarplums
Summary: Pema and Tenzin find out that their little family is growing. Only rated T for safety.


A/N: So, when I realized that there was a severe lack of Pemzin fic here, I thought I'd write my own. It's just a fluffy drabble, nothing super long, drawn out, or special!

Obviously I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender OR The Legend of Korra. Duh. If I did, you'd know, trust me.

**Our Little Family**

Pema was staring.

She stared at her mother-in-law, completely dumbstruck. This was not the kind of news she was expecting to hear when Katara came to visit her and her husband on Air Temple Island.

"Katara, wait… you mean…" Pema started.

"Yes," answered Katara. "You are, most definitely, having a baby."

Pema gasped, and suddenly burst into tears of joy. She practically jumped across the table to hug Katara.

"All this time!" She said into the shoulder of Katara's top. "All this time with Tenzin and we finally are starting a family!"

Katara smiled as she hugged her daughter-in-law.

"And you!" exclaimed Pema, pulling away from Katara for a split second. "You're due for another grandchild!"

Katara laughed. "I suppose I am!" She said, hugging Pema again.

Pema suddenly gasped.

"What am I supposed to do now?" she asked, standing up and beginning to pace around the room. "Go see a midwife? Start preparing? Think of names?"

"Pema, you have plenty of time for that," answered Katara. "My guess is that you're only about two months along. I would suggest that your first step should be to let my son know that he is going to be a father," Katara said kindly, smiling at the beaming mother-to-be.

"Of course!" exclaimed Pema. "I have to go find him! Thanks, Katara!"

With that, Pema sprinted from the room, in search of her husband.

Shedid not stop running until she found him; he was just about to enter the meditation pavilion.

"Tenzin!" she cried, running to him as fast as her legs would carry her. "Tenzin!"

Tenzin turned around, startled. A look of concern instantly crossed his face, and small creases of worry appeared around the arrow tattoo on his forehead.

"Pema, what's wrong?" he asked anxiously, catching his wife in his arms as she all but slammed into him.

Pema was suddenly silenced by her own thoughts. How would she tell him? It had to be special, she didn't want to just come out and say "Tenzin, I'm pregnant."

The only problem was, she hadn't thought of that before she ran across half of Air Temple Island looking for him.

"Uhh," she muttered, words and phrases crossing her mind but none seeming to fit the situation perfectly.

"Are you hurt? Is Mother okay?" Tenzin began to look around frantically, as if someone were suddenly attacking the island they called their home.

"No, it's nothing like that," sighed Pema. Best to go with the old staple.

"Tenzin," she said, pausing for effect. "I'm having a baby. You're going to be a father!"

Tenzin stopped in his tracks and stared at Pema in awe.

"You… I mean… oh… we… we're going to be parents?" asked Tenzin, his face brightening with every word.

Pema nodded, her smile never faltering.

Tenzin scooped his wife into his arms and spun her around in a circle, the air around them lifting them slightly off the ground. Tears appeared in the corners of his eyes as he kissed his wife in earnest.

"Pema, I can't believe it! We're going to have our own little family!" Tenzin practically shouted. Pema had not seen him this excited since she had accepted his marriage proposal. Especially since his father had passed, Tenzin had remained as stoic and focused as ever.

This was not the "stoic and focused" Tenzin that Pema was used to, but she didn't mind. In fact, she enjoyed it. Tenzin placed his hand on her belly and sighed in contentment.

"I love you, Pema."

"I love you too, Tenzin."

*o*o*o*o*

Tenzin was running.

It was much like Pema had run to find him roughly four months earlier, only this time, he was running through his and Pema's home following the sound of sobbing.

It was only when Tenzin arrived at the bedroom door did he realize the source of the crying. Pushing the door open just a crack, he saw his six-month-pregnant wife curled into a ball on the bed. Her hysterical sobs made her entire body shake.

Tenzin's heart ached for his wife's anguish.

"Pema, darling, what's the matter?" he asked, rushing to her side and taking her into his arms.

He only heard mumbling as she spoke into his shirt.

"Pema, I can't hear you," he said as he slowly lifted her tear-stricken face to look at him.

"What if… what if I'm not a good mother? What if something happens to our baby… I'd never be able to live it down!" Pema wailed again and once more began to sob into Tenzin.

Tenzin stroked her hair, allowing her to cry out her worries. When she began to calm slightly, he began to speak.

"Nobody, and I mean nobody, will be as good of a mother as you will. There is nobody else on this island, except perhaps my _own_ mother, who I would fully and completely trust my children with."

She sniffed and looked up at Tenzin, who smiled warmly and kissed her forehead.

"I know it's scary. To be honest, I'm pretty scared myself. But do you know what gets me through the fear?"

Pema shook her head.

"What gets me through the initial fear of our future parenthood is that I'll be going through everything with you," Tenzin said softly, wiping his wife's tears from her cheeks with the pad of his thumb.

"That's the great adventure of being a first-time parent, isn't it? Learning from our mistakes and from our triumphs. Figuring out what works best for our child and for us. Knowing the morals we want to instill in our children, and being good role models for them ourselves. I'm not saying it's going to be easy. I've watched Kya and Bumi with their children. It's _not_ going to be easy. But you know what?"

Pema smiled slightly. "What?"

"I can't wait to share this journey with you. We can figure everything out together. Our little family."

*o*o*o*o*

Three months later, Tenzin and Pema were crying again.

They both gazed upon their baby girl, swaddled in a bundle of yellow blankets and sleeping more peacefully than most newborns.

"Welcome to our little family, Jinora," Pema whispered.


End file.
